


¡haz casi a Jimmy!

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sigue los buenos consejos de Jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡haz casi a Jimmy!

astiel, estaba muerto de miedo, al tratar con la prostituta, pero ella tenía más miedo que él, salió huyendo del lugar.

No le importaba no perder la Virginidad, pero parece que a Dean Sí. (aunque Castiel no lo iba reconocer, quería perderla con Dean).

Últimante Jimmy, hablaba más de la cuenta, decía tonterías, como:  
_ Sé que estás loco por Dean, y no intentes negarlo, se te olvida, que los miras con mis ojos, (que son ojos enamorados, que hablas con mi voz, tono nuestra voz balbucea, con sola su sola presencia... ¡Ah,! se me olvida, te enfrentaste a los otros ángeles, y morimos por Dean. ¡Así, que no me tratas, como a un idiota, yo no nací ayer, y a partir de ahora, vas seguir mis consejos!.

_ Vale, haré todo lo que digas- y Castiel se miro al espejo, y sonrió, acto seguido desapareció.

 

***************************

_ Lo primero es deshacerse de las mujeres que se acerquen a Dean. No, Castiel, no hablo de matarlas, o mandarlas a Siberia, (que podría ser lo mismo). Hablo de alejar a las mujeres, tácticas sutiles. !Estoy es la guerra! - Ambos miraron a Dean que estaba en una barra de un bar, y como siempre estaba ligando con la camarera. _ !Ahora, escuchame bien!.

Aprovechando que Dean, salió hablar por el móvil, Castiel se acercó a la camarera, y pedí´una cerveza.

_ Sabes, que al hombre que estaba sentado justo en aquí, le gusta que le hablen de los padres de su pareja, lo encuentra exitante, lo sé porque me lo contado, hace un momento. ¡Así, que suerte!- NO dejó pronunciar palabra a la camarera, pago la cerveza, y se marcho.

Dean quedo con la chica, en la casa de ella, se estaban besando, pero cuando apuntó de quitarse la ropa, la camarera, dice una palabras horribles.  
_ ¿te gustaría conocer, a mis padres, mañana?

La cosa se enfrió bastante, y dean dio una mala excusa y huyo del lugar.

Solo era el principio

_ No sé, que les pasa últimamente a las mujeres, estan extrañas- hablo con Sam, que estaba buscando información sobre un monstruo.  
_ ¿a que te refieres?- sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla preguntó.  
_ ¡es todas las mujeres tienen obsesionadas con sus padres!, o les van el sadomaquismo, o quieren hacer un trio. O mucho peor dicen que huelo como su abuelo.  
_ Eso sí, es extraño, creo que deberiamos dejar la misión y averiguar el asunto de las mujeres.- dijo Sam echándose a reír.  
_ Lo digo en Serio- ¡las mujeres están mal de la cabeza!- y dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.  
_ Dean, creo que deberías de intentar ligar con camareras, ¡Ya!  
_No, no es mi culpa que todas las mujeres tenga el complejo de Electra.- Dejó boquiabierto a Sam-  
Sí, para que lo sepas, estudie mitología griega, en el instituto.

 

************

Todo estaba saliendo como lo había, planeado Jimmy, aunque a Castiel le costó decir las mentiras, pero era una excelente causa, acercar a Dean a él, a (ellos). Lo difícil venía ahora, es Enamorar a Dean Winchester, (que posiblemente si se dieran un premio a la heterosexualidad lo ganaría)

_ Te abras dado cuenta, seguimos llevando el mismo traje barato, cuando te dije, ¡Sí!, el siguiente paso es cambiar ropa. No, Castiel, aunque hayas cogido cariño a este traje, hay que tirarlo a la basura.

Castiel, siguiendo las órdenes, de Jimmy apareció en la habitación del motel, mientras Dean y Castiel, pero por un momento, quedó contemplando a Dean. Recordó que Dean tenía varias tarjetas de créditos falsas, que estaba en a la mesa, con mala gana y sin hacer ruido, (para no despertar a los hermanos) se alejó de Dean, y robo las tarjetas.

*********

Ahora se encontraba en una tienda probándose ropa, y estaba agobiado, con ganas de salir huyendo, pero Jimmy no le dejaba, había tomado las riendas.

Dos, o tres, vaqueros, (ajustados,), tres o cuatro camisas, (ajustadas), Dos trajes,(de los caros), ropa interior, (¿hace falta decir que también era ajustados y caros?), zapatillas, zapatos, y demás complementos. A cAstiel casí le da un patatús, cuando escucho lo que costaba la ropa, aun así pago con la tarjeta Falsa de "David Tennant".

**********

Dean y Sam necesitaban la ayuda de CAstiel, así que Dean llamó a Castiel por el móvil, le dijo donde estaba, y como siempre, Castiel pareció detrás de Dean, y a Dean casi se muere del susto, pero lo que dejo sin palabras fue el nuevo vestuario de Castiel, ¡muy sexy! (espera, ¿Dean, acaba de pensar que Castiel es muy sexy?).  
Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Mientras, Dean, con mucho simulo, (eso cree él), echa vistazo a Castiel, vaqueros, ajustados en los puntos claves, marcando, Castiel se quito la chaqueta, y la dejo la silla. (Espera, (Dean, ¿a mirado más de un segundo a otro hombre, ?, Dean tan sólo espera que Castiel no sé cuenta que lo estaba mirando,).  
Castiel, se acercó a dean, Invadiendo su espacio personal, pero Dean no protestó. Dean le dió libro para que tradujera Castiel, deliberamente Castiel toco la mano de dean, haciendo que Dean temblará ligeramente, y buscó una excusa para salir.

_ ¡tengo que a comprar cerveza!- Salió corriendo-

_ ¡haz puesto nervioso a Dean, y nunca lo he visto así!- Se acercó a CAstiel- Lo sé, pues Dean acaba de mentir, sobre las cervezas, (todavian queda). ¿que pretendes hacer.?  
_Hacer que se enamore de mí, espero que no metas en mi camino- Miró fijamente a Sam- ¿crees que puedo fracasar?.  
_No meteré en tu camino, es más me alegro que lo intentes, ¡No naci, ayer,! ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que se lanzan, o de las veces que hablan, y se olvidan que yo estoy en la misma habitación?- Se alejo de Castiel- Tienes mi bendición.

***********  
Cada vez, pedia ayuda, Castiel se el parecia, tocaba a Dean, buscado excusas tontas, haciendo que Dean tuviera hormiguero en todo el cuerpo. Dean se cansó y deció enfrentarse a Castiel.

_ ¿qué es lo que te pasa,?, ¿crees, que no dado cuenta, de cómo me miras,? ¡No nací ayer!- Castiel , no pudo evitar sonreír, al darse cuenta que los humanos les gusta tanto esta expresión "No naci ayer".- Ahora sonries. ¡que pretendes! ¿Seducirme?.  
_No, ¡hacer que te des cuenta que amas!- Se acercó a Dean, (mucho más), y con una sonrisa, sensual, y traviesa, mientras que Dean, se alejaba de Castiel, dando pasos hacia atrás, pero se encontró con un inconveniente, (el tópico de la pared), y no tuvo escapatoria.  
_ Castiel tienes que recordar que eres un ángel del señor, que está mal lo que piensas, hacer, así ¡No avances!.

_ ¡Amarte, no es pecado!, ¿tengo que recordarte que soy un ángel renegado?- Castiel quedo a escasos centimetros de Dean, acercó su mano a la mejilla de dean, y la acarició, sus dedos, acareció los labios de Dean, su mano se deslizo, lentamente desde los labios, hasta el pecho de DEan, y la dejó reposar en el corazón de Dean- Tus latidos son cada vez más fuertes, puedo sentirlo. Aunque mientas, Sé lo que sientes.  
_Yo no mient....- Dean no pudo terminar la frase, pues Castiel poso sus labios en los suyos, el beso era muy bueno, los labios de Castiel era muy sueves, la lengua de castiel en boca, explorando cada rincón de su boca. La verdad que en ningún momento, Dean trato de empujar a cAstiel, sino todo lo contrario, queria tenerlo más cerca.

_ Es verdad, amo a castiel- Pensó dean, mientras sus manos desnudo lentamente a Castiel.

Castiel, daba mil ¡Gracias, a Jimmy!, mientras que Dean, pensó que estaba en el paraiso.


End file.
